


Not Human

by anoncitomikolino, elwon



Series: JayDick Flash Fic [15]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Koriand'r/Donna Troy/Roy Harper, Dick Grayson is Tamaranean, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Rimming, except he goes by Red Bird, jaydick-flashfic: not human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20221093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/pseuds/anoncitomikolino, https://archiveofourown.org/users/elwon/pseuds/elwon
Summary: Red Bird wasn’t expecting to meet any aliens on this mission with the Titans; and he certainly wasn’t expecting to end up dating one. He’s not complaining, though. How can he when Dick’s sitting in his lap looking at him likethat.Art by CherryMiko





	Not Human

Red Bird stares up at the two aliens hovering in front of him, his red cape flapping around his legs in an irritating manner. To his right, Speedy is shifting nervously. He can see out of the corner of his eye that Roy’s mouth is hanging open while he stares at the lady alien, glowing gold, with green eyes and hair of flame, dressed in purple.

It’s her shorter companion that Jason can’t take his eyes from, dressed in blue to match the glowing of his blue eyes. His dark hair looks so soft, and it curls gently into his popped collar. His top, although Jason’s not really sure you can call the barely there fabric that, is the same light blue, fringed in gold scales, and dips across his chest to connect to sleeves. Jason’s gaze drops over all the bare skin to the tight panties and knee high boots that leave little to the imagination.

Jason barely has enough time to notice that the lady alien is pressing her mouth to a surprised Speedy, before his own mouth is occupied by her companion. The kiss lingers. Jason knows he should be pushing this alien away, but he’s leaning into it, hands coming up to rest on the man’s hips despite himself. His gloved thumbs brush against the bare skin of the alien’s thighs, and Jason hears a tiny sigh come from his partner, like he likes the rough red texture on his skin.

The man pulls back and Jason stares into his glowing blue eyes, smiling gently down at him. From his right he can hear the lady start to speak, “Hello, Friend. I am Koriand’r of Tamaran...” but her next words are lost to the feel of the alien’s mouth on his once again, and Jason lets his hands slide up around the man’s back, across the acres of bare skin. Jason deepens the kiss, letting his tongue sweep into the welcoming depths of the alien’s mouth, provoking another one of those pleased sighs. Eventually the alien pulls back, blinking slowly at Jason.

“Hello. I am Dickand’r of Tamaran, Koriand’r’s brother. Please call me Dick.” The alien stares down at Jason. His speech is stilted slightly, halting as if he’s not sure how to form the words, although his English is perfect. “What is your name?”

“I’m Red Bird.” Jason says. His tongue feels heavy and stupid in his mouth, when moments earlier he knew exactly what to do with it. His red domino mask feels awkward and too small on his face. He wants to peel it off, he wants to see Dick’s face without the whiteout lenses between them.

“Hello, little bird!” Dick says, body still so close to Jason’s, and this close Jason realises that Dick’s taller than him. “We kiss to learn the native language, I hope you don’t mind?”

“Oh.” Jason blinks. He should be reacting differently to this, he knows. Somewhere in Gotham, Bruce is screaming internally and doesn’t know why.

“Well, we only really need to a touch to learn it. But I saw you, and I couldn’t help myself.” Dick says, smiling widely and without a hint of shame.

“Uh huh. You just kiss people like that every day?” Jason says, raising an eyebrow under his domino mask.

“Oh no! You’re special, little bird.” Dick smiles widely, casually leaning his arms on Jason’s shoulders like they belong there. Flushing, Jason realises his own arms are still tightly wrapped around Dick’s body. There’s a lot of naked skin pressed up against him right now.

“Don’t call me that.” Jason grumbles, ignoring the way the heat from Dick’s body sinks into Jason’s bones so pleasantly.

“OK, little wing, whatever you say!” Dick laughs, light and happy. Jason wants to hear it again and again.

“Fuck, you’re lucky you’re pretty.” Jason sighs. There’s an odd silence from beside him, and he turns to see two amused faces watching them.

“Damn, Red Bird, you move _fast_!” Roy says, face split in a wide teasing grin.

“I approve of this!” Koriand’r smiles happily, nodding at Dick.

“Maybe we should take this inside.” Jason suggests, hoping that his face isn’t as flushed as he feels. Roy shrugs, gesturing to the door leading down from the rooftop to the rest of the Titans’ tower. Jason pays no mind to him as he leads Koriand’r down.

“I look forward to seeing where you live!” Dick finally steps away from him, keeping his front facing Jason as he walks backwards towards the stairs.

“I don’t actually live here full time.” Jason says, unable to tear his eyes away from Dick’s face. “I’m in Goth... _Fuck_!” Jason’s so distracted by the sight of Dick’s back that he slips down the stairs, landing hard.

“Little Wing!” Dick turns around, rushing over to Jason. “Be careful!”

“Uh. Yeah.” Jason takes Dick’s offered hand, getting to his feet. “Thanks.”

There’s no way he can admit that seeing the skin of Dick’s back, covered only by the collar connected to his sleeves, shocked him so much he slipped. Because apart from the knee high boots, it’s all bare, naked, golden skin. What Jason had thought were full coverage panties is, in fact, the skimpiest _thong_ Jason’s ever seen.

SIX MONTHS LATER:

“Hi Di...” Jason’s face is smooshed into Dick’s generous pecs. “Yanno, I’d get annoyed by this but A, you smell good, and B, your boobs are like home to me now.”

“Jason, I want an elephant.” Dick lets go of Jason’s head just enough to let him breathe. “Can I have an elephant please, Little Wing? They are friend-shaped.”

“Ye... No.” Jason says, pulling back more. He’s enjoying that his growth spurt means that Dick has to hover off the ground a little to smoosh him now. “Sorry, pretty bird, we don’t have room for one. Maybe ask Gar to be an elephant for a while?”

“It’s not the same.” Dick pouts attractively. Sighing, Dick leans back, hooking his arm over Jason’s shoulders, clearly expecting to be held in a princess carry. Jason obliges because, there’s a heat in Dick’s eyes that he hasn’t seen before. He tries not to think about how anyone walking past will be treated to the view of Dick’s thong even more than normal.

“I know.” Jason shifts Dick in his arms, and gets a truly delighted smile in response. “So, how was your day?”

“Roy was telling me his latest sexcapades with Kori and Donna.” Dick grins. “Those three are very happy together. I am glad.”

“Have they moved on from tying him up, not touching him, and making him watch? Because he told me about it in graphic detail.” Jason snorts, walking towards his room in the tower. “I never needed to know that much about Donna’s sex life.”

“Yes! Kori is allowing him to kiss her feet now.” Dick laughs, curling up in Jason’s arms. “She has him on a short leash.”

“I don’t know if you’re being literal with that since you told me about your homeworld’s customs, or if you’re using the human expression; and I don’t want to, thank you.” The door to Jason’s room opens and he steps through, idly hitting the lock button with his elbow as he does. He’s got plans for tonight, and while he’s told everyone they want privacy, locking the door never hurts.

“Then I won’t tell you.” Dick nods seriously, his face solemn for the single moment he has before Jason drops him on the bed. He laughs as he bounces on Jason’s very nice mattress. “But Kori did tell me she is no longer worried about me. She says Earth is the right place for me, and I agree.”

“It is?” Jason blinks down at him, crawling in to kneel between Dick’s legs. “That’s good to hear.”

“Polyamory is standard on Tamaran. The fact I only wanted one partner was considered odd.” Dick reminds him, doing that thing with his eyes that Jason thinks means he’s looking down or away. It’s the same small changes he sees on his own masked face in the mirror. “So, that humans want the same thing? Is lovely.”

“And now I’m finally legal, so you don’t have to wait anymore.” Jason nods, leaning in for a long lingering kiss that makes Dick moan and grab at Jason’s cape to pull him in closer. “I’m going to kiss every bit of you I can reach to make up for you having to wait so long.”

“I didn’t mind waiting!” Dick says with a pleased little smile at Jason’s promise. “I am happy my first time will be with you, and that yours will be with me too.”

“I’m gonna make it as special as I can, anyway.” Jason grins, undoing his cape and letting it fall on the floor, to be followed by his armoured top. He shimmies down the bed, pressing kisses on Dick’s body as he moves further down to his destination.

Dick lays back, spreading his legs and staring down at Jason with a pleased intensity that fires up Jason’s need to prove himself, to provide Dick with as much pleasure as Jason can. To confirm that Dick picking him was the right choice after all. He crawls down; right between Dick’s spread thighs, kissing his quivering belly and then kissing each thigh gently. Dick sighs happily, hands falling to pet Jason’s hair. “Your mouth always feels so good, Jason. So tender and worshipful...”

Jason could answer, but after he pulls the back of Dick’s thong out of the way he’s too busy licking and kissing his way between Dick’s perfectly formed cheeks, totally bypassing his cock, to make anything more than a muffled moan. His fingers pressing in to spread Dick further; so he can get in deeper, finally managing to get to exactly where he wants to get his tongue. Dick’s already a little wet, and the sweet tang hits his mouth at the same moment he feels Dick lift his legs so that his feet are resting on Jason’s back. He swirls his tongue against the muscle, dipping in and out to the rhythm of Dick’s pleased sighs and moans.

By the time Dick’s wet enough that Jason can risk slipping a finger or two inside, he’s hard enough in his cup that it’s starting to get uncomfortable. Dick on the other hand, is having no such problem, given the praise and encouragement falling from his lips. “Little Wing... Jason! Oh, your tongue is so clever... Your fingers are so strong; and going so deep! You’re going to make me yours, aren’t you?”

Jason pulls his mouth away from Dick’s hole, looking up at him. Dick’s head is thrown back, his hair splaying on the pillow like a halo. His fingers are busy teasing his nipples, having pushed up the straps of his top for access. He looks utterly debauched, and Jason can’t resist adding another finger, and then moving them harder, faster, deeper, to watch the ecstasy flit over his face. “Jason!” Dick moans, the heels of his feet pulling him up his body.

The noise Jason’s fingers make as he moves them is so loud and lewd in the otherwise silence of the room that Jason’s torn between focusing on that sound, and covering it up. There’s so much slick dripping from Dick’s body, Jason’s starts to wonder if certain things are possible. “Hey Dickie, you’re so tight around my fingers, and so wet for me... You think you can squirt for me?”

“Yes!” Dick moans, opening his eyes to stare at Jason’s face. They’re glowing a brighter blue than normal, drawing Jason in. “Keep going, please! I’m going to... You’re making me feel so good! I knew you would. Oh my love. Jason...”

Dick doesn’t make a sound when he contracts around Jason’s fingers. But the sudden gush of slick is more than enough to make up for the lack of noise. Jason watches entranced as the pleasure forces Dick’s eyes to roll back in his head. All of the tension leaves Dick’s body and he slumps back, legs falling from Jason’s back.

With Dick basking in the afterglow, the insistent press of Jason’s own erection can’t be ignored anymore. Jason kneels up; fingers slipping over the catches on his pants, thanks to all the slick Dick’s produced. It takes more than three tries, but he finally gets them undone, shoving them down his thighs and off his legs. “You back with me yet, baby?”

Dick moans softly, eyes opening to reveal a soft blue glow. “Oh, Jason! That was better than I was expecting. You’re so good to me.”

“You made it easy.” Jason grins, moving in closer. “Think you can manage another round? Only, uh...” He drops his gaze down to the hardness hanging heavy between his legs.

“Oh! Mmmm. I want that inside me.” Dick says, lifting a hand to wipe at his chin, removing a drop of drool that escapes from the corner of his mouth.

“You want it? Come get it, baby.” Jason shifts on his knees, settling into a more stable position. He’s expecting Dick to lunge forward and suck him down since he’s drooling. Instead he finds himself with a lapful of excitable alien boyfriend, dripping slick all over his thighs, cock trapped in his thong.

“I can have it?” Dick breathes out, the heat from his body increasing. “Finally? Really?”

“Yeah. You can take it all. Really.” Jason slides his hands up Dick’s powerful thighs, resting them on his hips. It feels so natural to have Dick in his lap like this; Jason’s hard pressed to remember why they’ve never done it before. Dick lifts up, one hand steadying Jason’s cock as he sinks down on it so, so easily. The tight hot grip on his cock makes Jason groan; increasing his grip on Dick’s hips as he gets to feel just how much Dick’s wanted this.

“You’re so big. You fill me up so well.” Dick moans, looking at him as if he’d hung the stars and moon just for him. “I want to have you inside me all the time. Don’t ever leave me, Jason, please!”

“You got me, baby. I promise.” Jason breathes out, resting his forehead on Dick’s generous pecs, there’s a faint sheen of sweat across Dick’s chest, a faint sugar kick instead of salt, and Jason wants to _lick_. Dick’s top is still pushed up from when he was playing with his nipples earlier, and it takes nothing for Jason to lean down and fasten his lips around one of them. Dick sobs, rocking and grinding, feeling him out and finding the sweet spots so deep inside of himself with the tip of Jason’s cock.

“You’re so deep inside me.” Dick gasps in Jason’s ear. “You’re making me yours.” He starts lifting himself up and down, gently at first, as if he’s not sure going rougher will hurt Jason or not. The more he chases the pleasure of being stuffed full, the less he seems to worry, as rides harder and faster, taking Jason so sweetly that Jason has to snarl for how painfully good it feels. Dick’s still incredibly wet and tight, and Jason’s hands slide to the small of his back, holding him closer so he can feel Dick’s heartbeat.

Dick’s arms wrap around his back, leaving trails of heat wherever he touches. It makes Jason arch back, enjoying the warmth. “Fuck, Dickie... You’re on fire.”

“It’s you! You’re setting me aflame.” Dick moans, clutching at him with both arms. He hitches his legs higher on Jason’s lap, trying his best to drag him in deeper. “I couldn’t stop if I wanted to.”

“Don’t then.” Jason huffs a laugh, pressing kisses all up Dick’s neck.

“I won’t!” Dick giggles, his fingers digging in to Jason’s shoulderblades. It stings a little, but the hint of pain just pushes Jason higher. He can’t help it any longer; he’s got to start thrusting up into the tight welcoming wet electric heat of Dick’s body.

“Fuck, Dick... I don’t think I can last much longer.” Jason whispers as Dick bounces hard on his cock, punching little gasps out of him.

“Come in me! Make me yours! Jason!” Dick whines, his eyes glowing so brightly it hurts to look at them. Jason lets his head drop to Dick’s shoulder, pulling him down into his thrusts. The hot palms on his back go from pleasantly too hot to burning and it tips Jason over the edge, emptying himself in his boyfriend’s slick hole, yelling Dick’s name as he bites down on his shoulder.

It takes a few minutes for the ringing pleasure to recede for Jason, but when it does, he’s staring up at Dick. He looks awed, touched, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. “Oh Jason...”

“Hey Dickie.” Jason throat feels rough, and he wonders how loud he must have shouted to feel like that. “How you doin’?”

“I’m yours.” Dick says quietly, pulling in for a tight hug that Jason luxuriates in. The feel of Dick’s body against his is _right_, even with the mess of bodily fluids covering their chests and thighs. “I’m sorry about your back! I didn’t mean to.”

“What? My back?” Jason blinks.

“I burned you.” Dick says, tears slipping down his face again. Jason twists to check out his back in the mirror, and sure enough, there are two perfect handprints on his shoulderblades, the exact size and shape of Dick’s hands.

“It’s ok, baby. I bit you too. We’re both marked up.” Jason grins, kissing Dick gently. “Now everyone’ll know we belong to each other. It’s _perfect_.”

“We are human-married as well as tamaranean-married?” Dick smiles, clearly delighted. “I am so happy!”

“Sure!” Jason nods automatically. “Wait, what? Married?!”

“Yes! I will be the best wife.” Dick kisses him sweetly.

Jason thinks he should be freaking out about this big a commitment, but honestly, he’s overjoyed. “You already are, Dickie.”


End file.
